Revenge of a Hiccup (REWRITE)
by DragonRider96
Summary: At the end of eighth grade Henry Haddock asks out his best friend Astrid Hofferson. She brutally rejects him and proceeds to give him the cruel nickname Hiccup. Brokenhearted he drops out before freshman year. Senior year he returns unrecognizable, to get revenge on the girl that brutally rejected him. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. For those of you that caught the AN at the end of Revenge of a Hiccup then let me say WELCOME BACK! And for those of you that are new, then let me extend a digital hand in greeting. So as the title states this is a rewrite, and since there wasn't much in the original anyway, this will mainly be a fresh story, with a larger time skip, because let's be honest, a year wasn't long enough. There have been several changes from the original. Nothing too serious, mainly ages of people.**_

 _ **So without further delay I give you REVENGE OF A HICCUP!**_ _ **The rewrite.**_ _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **Major OOC warning ahead.**_

Prologue: The Day I Became A Hiccup

The small Michigan town of Berk was known for it's thunder storms. Being a port town for one of the great lakes allowed the skies a fair water supply to gather from before dumping it on the populace, and today was no different.

Henry shivered pulling his light coat snugly around his body as the wind began to pick up, blowing more storm clouds over the town. "Looks like the weather man was wrong again." He muttered.

"He's always wrong." Emma said. She was sitting in a lawn chair next to the mail box staring at her phone. Emma was Henry's twin sister. Same age, same eyes, same hair color, the only difference was that she was taller than him. And not slightly either, no she had over half a foot on him. And he was technically older by fourteen minutes.

"Hey why didn't you bring your backpack?" Henry asked.

"Uh because it's the last day." She looked up at him. "What are they gonna do? Give us homework?" She went back to playing on her phone.

"Well what if we have to do some kind of book report or-"

"Please Henry. Not all of us signed on for advanced classes. Some of us like to have fun."

"I know how to have fun!" Henry shouted.

"Reading books and doing extra credit isn't exactly my idea of fun." Emma muttered.

Henry gave an annoyed sigh before turning away from her. He wasn't going to let anyone get to him today. No, if he played his cards right then today could wind being the best day of his life. Why? You ask. Because today he was going to ask out the girl of his dreams. Today he was going to ask out Astrid Hofferson.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet before opening it to a certain picture. It was a picture of him and Astrid in fourth grade. She was kissing him on the cheek and he was trying to push her away from him. He chuckled at the memory. See he and Astrid have been friends since kindergarten, and it was in kindergarten when the challenge of who could be with Astrid Hofferson began.

She was always one of the most attractive girls in school, and this got her a lot of unwanted attection. Boys were always fighting for her affection, and she was always quick to put them in their place with a stern warning to stay away from her. However during one of these rejections one of these boys lashed out. He pushed her causing her to trip and fall skinning her knee. She began to cry, heavy tears sliding down puffy cheeks.

Henry noticed this, and without giving it a second thought ran over to shove the boy back. Now as mentioned before, Henry isn't exactly on the large side. He had always been small. Much smaller than the other boys his age, but his courage could surpass even that of the bravest adult. But it was this courage that got him into a lot of fights. Fights that usually resulted in a loss. So it was no surprise when Henry and the other boy got into a scuffle resulting in him getting a bloody nose and the other boy walking away unharmed and laughing.

Astrid saw the whole thing. At first she wasn't sure what to think. This was the first time any boy came near her that wasn't looking for something in return. She should have been thankful, but instead she felt angry. Angry that this boy had gotten hurt defending her. When the other boy was out of earshot she proceeded to scold Henry, saying he shouldn't have gotten in the way, and to never do something like that again.

Henry wasn't paying attention though. He was lost in Astrid's beautiful eyes. They were blue. Not quite as light as the sky, and not quite as dark as the ocean. They were like an icy blue, but they weren't cold. They looked warm, and caring. Once Astrid was finished scolding him she pulled him into a hug which he was more than happy to return. Thus began a friendship that has lasted to this day.

Henry was pulled out of his memory by a mighty thunder crash causing him to jump and drop his wallet. He muttered under his breath before bending down to pick it up.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little thunder?" Emma asked.

"Hmph." Henry grunted in response standing back up. The school bus turned down their street, yellow lights flashing as it slowed down to pick up the kids several houses down.

Emma got up from her chair and moved to stand by her brother. "And so begins the end of middle shool. After today a whole new chapter opens up for us."

"You have no idea." Henry said, trying to conceal his excitment.

"What are you so excited about?" She asked.

"Oh you know. Last day of school."

"You're never excited for that."

"I'm always-"

"Yeah whatever." She interrupted. "Hey can I borrow a pencil?"

"For what?" Henry asked reaching for one of the side pockets on his backpack.

"Just in case they give me one last assignment." He handed her a blue mechanical pencil which she quickly snatched out of his hands.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm." He muttered as the bus finally made it to their house, grinding to a screeching halt in front of the siblings.

With a high squeak and a loud hiss the door opened allowing brother and sister to get on. Emma quickly found her friends sitting in their usual spot at the front, while Henry found Astrid sitting in the back. She looked up from her book and waved excitedly before making room for him to sit down.

"Can you believe it?" She squealed. "Our last day of middle school!" She threw her arms around him in an excited hug.

"I know!" He was just as excited as she was. If not more because of what he was about to do. But there was also another reason to be excited. At the end of every school milestone he and Astrid threw a little party for just the two of them. They had one at the end of kindergarten. They had one at the end of fifth grade. And they were going to have another one tonight, but tonight Henry wanted it to be more than just her friend.

Henry turned to her, ready to finally pop the question, but he immediatly lost all train of thought. She looked different today. For starters she was wearing that blue shirt he bought her, and she had her hair tied back, revealing her caring blue eyes, the shirt causing them to shine brighter than they usually did. And, he inhaled through his nose, was she wearing make up? She never wore make up, unless it was for somekind of special occasion, like a school play, or concert. Why was she wearing make up? He didn't care, she looked even more amazing than usual.

"Hey Astrid."

She had gone back to her book. "Hmm?" She looked up at him.

'Do it Henry. Just ask her.' He said nothing.

"Yes?" She asked.

'What are you waiting for Henry! Do it!' "What are you reading?" He mentally slapped himself. 'Come on Henry.'

"The Red Badge of Courage." She closed the book and hugged it to her chest. "I love a good war story. Reading about brave men giving their lives for their country."

Henry nodded. "A classic." Astrid went back to reading. "So," Henry's voice strained as he stretched his legs into the aisle. "any suitors this week?"

Astrid shook her head closing the book again. "None this week. Or the week before. Which is odd."

Henry nodded. Highschool was right around the corner. Most likely everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend by now, so that just left the two of them. Inside his mind he was shouting in triumph. The lack of suitors meant that he could swoop in and finally move on to the next stage of their relationship. Astrid went back to reading.

Henry turned to face her, ready to ask out his best friend, except he couldn't. All he could do was stare, and the longer Henry stared, the more anxious he became. Their friendship would be ruined if they broke up. Should he risk something like that? The obvious answer was no, but he had been thinking about this for a lone time. He made his decision. Better to just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid. After all, the worst she could do was say no.

"Astrid will you go out with me?" He blurted out.

Astrid immediately stopped reading and lifted her eyes to the seat in front of them. After several seconds she turned to stare at him, but said nothing, and the longer she stared, the more anxious he got. He could feel blood rising to his face, little beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His palms were getting sweaty, he rubbed them on his jeans. He tried to hold her gaze, but after several moments of silence he averted his eyes, instead choosing to look at his still sweaty palms.

Of course he regretted it. Of course she was going to say no. Of course their friendship was over. What was he thinking, asking out the Astrid Hofferson. What did he have to offer her. He was short and scrawny, a 5'2 bag of bones. Granted she was shorter at 5'1, but at least she had the muscle to back it up. He would have to make an effort to apologize to her later, most likely after school. Then they would break it off and never speak to each other again.

The rest of the trip was silent. Henry staring at the ground, and Astrid staring at him. The awkwardness was so thick one could cut it with a knife, luckily it didn't last long as the bus rolled up into the designated drop off area for students. Henry was quick to stand, and was going to make a beline off the vehicle, but Astrid grabbed his wrist startling him.

"Meet me uunder the oak tree in the court yard after school." She whispered before picking up her things and walking away.

All Henry could do was stare after her. What was she going to say? She didn't sound angry. Maybe she wanted them to be alone before she gave him a straight answer. He'd find out after school.

The day couldn't end fast enough. His sister was right, he shouldn't have brought his backpack, because all they did was watch movies in every class. Since it was the last day of school, it only lasted four hours instead of seven so everyone got early release.

He was all to eager to make a beline for the school courtyard. As soon as the bell rang he was out of his chair and out the door into the hallway. He ran as fast as he could, his backpack bouncing back and forth behind him his body with every step he took. People stared as he passed, but he couldn't care less, he was finally going to go out with the girl of his dreams.

The courtyard was in the center of the school. A fairly decent size circular clearing with a one enterance. At that enterance was a wooden walkway that led to the oak tree in the center of the clearing. Under the oak tree was a wooden patio with tables and benches so students could eat and socialize during lunch and other functions.

As soon as he made it he quickly ran and sat at one of the tables and he waited. And he waited. And he waited some more. Henry looked up as thunder rumbled. The sky had darkened signifigantly since that morning, and the wind had picked up causing the leaves in the tree to rustle and fall. A small water droplet founds its way onto Henry's face. This was followed by more droplets, and within seconds a steady downpour had begun. Luckily the oak made a decent canopy for him to stay dry under.

Henry checked his watch. It had been well over half an hour since final bell. His sister most likely went to one of her friends houses like she always does after school, which meant he would have to call his dad for a ride. He sighed getting up. "Guess I'll call her later and-" Lighting flashed across the sky, and in that flash of lighting he saw a flash of blonde through the windows heading for the courtyard enterance. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran to greet her.

He met her at the door and stopped, preventing her from stepping out into the rain. "Listen Astrid." He began. Let me-"

"No." She interrupted. "Let me go first."

He stopped. Why did she sound angry? Was is because he asked her out? Was it because he became one of the many suitors she spent that she was constantly trying to avoid? With her next sentence he got his answer.

"Listen carefully," she started, "because I'm only going to say this once. Nod if you understand." He slowly nodded shocked that she would use such a condescending tone with him. "I will never go out with you. I don't want to see or talk to you again." Thunder boomed as lighting flashed across the sky illuminating Henry's face revealing one of pain and sadness.

"Astrid I-" But she held up her hand to silence him, determined to finish.

"You're nothing but a small weak little hiccup. And hiccups dont deserve friends. This" she pointed to herself and the heart broken boy standing in the rain. "is over. Our friendship never happened and I will deny it's existence if you, or anyone else asks. Do you understand"

She had never spoken to him like this. Other people had, but she was quick to defend him saying that size and looks weren't everything. So where was this coming from? Most people who asked her only got a warning, they weren't name called and ridiculed.

Henry could feel a sharp pang in his chest. Followed by something snapping. Something inside him broke, and his face morphed from one of heartbreak and shock, to one of anger and betrayal. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he held them back as best he could. In an effort to hide them he looked to the ground. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing the damage she was doing.

"Answer the question hiccup." She sounded annoyed. Ready to get the conversation over with and move on to more important things. He nodded, but that didn't seem to be enough. "Say 'I understand Astrid.'"

He clenched his teeth before looking her in the eyes. Any affection he had for her was gone, replaced with anger and malice. Apparently she had been leading him on for the better part of eight years just so she could break his heart in one of the worst ways possible. "I understand Astrid." Thunder rumbled once more shaking the walls and vibrating the windows.

She seemed satisfied with this and nodded before turning and walking back down the hall away from the soaking wet, heart broken, boy in the courtyard. "You're nothing but a hiccup Henry Haddock! That's all you are, and that's all you will ever be!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Here with chapter one. So in the original I had planned for the whole story to be in Hiccup's POV, but I realized that I would have to approach this story with mulitple points of view to tell it right.**_

Chapter 1: A Plan for Revenge

Every day after school, Emma always went to a friends house. Being one of the most popular girls in her grade meant that she had many friends to choose from who would be more than willing to have her over for a few hours, but she almost always went home with Heather.

Heather, Emma, and Astrid were considered the most popular girls in their grade, and while all three of them had a close friendship, it was nothing compared to what Astrid had with Henry. Emma and Heather had been best friends since grade school, when Emma accidentally bumped into her on the way to class knocking all of their stuff on the ground, and then spent the next five minutes apologizing. They sat together at lunch, and after a very interesting conversation about frog dissection, became something almost as close as Henry and Astrid. Emma would do anything for Heather, and she was positive Heather would do anything for her. Anything that is, except let her win a round of Halo.

"Come on Heather!" Emma shouted. "Can't you let me win at least once?" Heather proceeded to shoot Emma's spartan in the head before tea bagging the corpse.

"Now where's the skill gain in that?" Heather chuckled. Her spartan suddenly found a knife in it's back as Emma assassinated it.

"Ha!" Emma shouted in triumph. Of course it was short lived as Heather returned shortly and shot Emma in the head again tea bagging her as the game ended and the final score appeared on screen. Heather 25, Emma 4.

Emma sighed dropping her controller. "Why do you always suggest this game? You know I suck at multi-player."

"Because you don't play them." Heather said as she went back to the main menu to find another map to play on. "Where do you wanna play next?"

"Can't we play something else?" Emma asked.

Heather shrugged. "I got Call of Duty."

"Too generic."

"Halo?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm tired of getting my butt kicked. I wanna play something else."

"That's all I got."

"You don't have any good story driven games? Like Witcher, or Mass Effect?"

"You know I don't play stuff like that Emma. I'd prefer a good first person shooter over some long boring RPG."

"And you call yourself a gamer." Emma muttered.

Heather gave an annoyed sigh. "Are we really going to have an argument about this again?"

Emma didn't reply. Instead she scooted over to the entertainment system. Wow, that really was all she had. All the Halo games, and every single Call of Duty game ever made. She sighed before scooting back in front of the tv. "Guess I'll just watch you play for awhile."

Heather grunted in response, not paying attention. She was focused on a round of infection. Emma watched the screen, Heather's spartan quickly and effeciently killing any infected zombies with either a shot gun at close range, or shooting across the map with her pistol. She could never hope to be that good. Soon Heather was the only one left, but she managed to last several more minutes, before finally running out of ammo, and becoming infected herself. Each round went the same way, and when it was over Heather was once again at the top of the score board.

"How did you get so good at this?" Emma wasn't one to gawk at useless skills, but even she had to admit that Heather was good at first person shooters.

"Practice." Heather said. "Just hours and hours and hours and hours-"

"I get it." Lightning flashed from outside followed by a mighty thunder crash. "Wow it's really coming down." Emma pulled out her phone.

"I know." Heather looked over at the window. The rain was coming in torrents. She couldn't even see passed her driveway.

"I'll be right back." Emma said. She placed her phone on the ground next to her before standing up."

"Where you goin'?"

"I have to pee."

"I'll alert the media." Heather said as she started another game.

"You asked where I was going." Emma said as she left the room. She was in the middle of washing her hands when more thunder boomed from outside vibrating the house. Suddenly, without warning, the room went dark. "Great." She muttered turning off the water. After feeling along the wall for the towel rack and drying her hands she fumbled through her pockets trying to find her phone, but she left it in the game room with Heather.

"Emma?" Heather called. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah." Emma fumbled with the door knob, trying to unlock it. She finally managed and quickly pushed it open. She was immediately blinded by light, and had to shield her eyes. "Care to lower that?"

"Sorry." Heather said. She was using her cell phone's flash light to light up the room. "Here." She handed Emma her phone.

"Thanks." Not two seconds after taking the phone it began to buzz. Emma looked at the screen and saw that the call was from Henry. Pressing the green button she lifted it to her ear. "Hello? What!" She screeched startling Heather. "I'll be right there!" Emma hung up before shooting her dad a text.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"My brother needs me." Heather said.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know." Her phone buzzed as her father replied. She shot him another text before looking at Heather through the darkness. "I have to go. She quickly and carefully made her way down the stairs to the first floor of the house, and into the living room where she found Heather's mom reading a book with a flash light. "Mrs. Watson?"

The woman looked up from her book. "Yes dear?"

"I need a ride back to my house. Please."

"Something wrong sweety?"

"I don't know. My brother just called me in tears. I need to get home."

"Of course." Mrs. Watson stood up before making her way towards the front door. She grabbed her keys off one of the hooks by the door before grabbing an umbrella. "Let's get you home."

As soon as Emma made it home she didn't even say good bye or thank you to Heather or her mother. Instead she ran into her house and found her brother and father sitting on the living room couch in front of the fire place. The power was still out, so the heater couldn't be turned on to keep them warm.

Henry was wrapped in a blanket shivering, but she couldn't tell if it was because he was cold, or because he was still crying. She made her way over to them and sat down next to her brother. Apparently his shivering was from the crying because he had red puffy cheeks and blood shot eyes. He looked like he was trying to hold it in, but one soothing hand on his shoulder seemed to be enough to throw him over the edge again.

"Shhhhh." She cooed pulling him onto her shoulder. She looked to her father, "What happened?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't know. I was just finishing up at the high school, when I got a phone call from your princaple stating that Henry was in the court yard crying in the rain, so I immediately drove over to pick him up. He hasn't said a thing since we got home."

Emma hugged Henry closer, in an effort to both comfort him and help warm him up. "What happened."

"I-" He began, but seemed to be way to upset to talk. He couldn't hold back anymore as tears began slding down his cheeks. "I can't."

"Shh. It's going to be alright." She rubbed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to."

He sniffled before pulling away from her. "I... I want to."

Emma nodded. "Tell me what happened."

As Henry began to speak, rage started to fill within her. She wanted to find Astrid and strangle the girls pretty little neck. She wanted to watch the life drain from her eyes. No one spoke to her brother like that. Oh, she was going to make certain Astrid wouldn't survive high school.

"Don't even think about it Emma." Stan said as Henry wrapped up his sad tale.

"What?" She asked.

"I know what you're planning, and since you will be attending my high school next year, I'm going to stop you before you do something that will ruin both my, and your reputation,"

"Come on dad. She broke my brother, your son's, heart." She was trying to hold in her anger. "In fact, she not only broke it, but proceeded to rip it out and stomp on it."

"I understand that, but-"

"We have to do something."

"There's nothing we can do. I wish there was, but a lover's spat between teenagers isn't exactly something to be upset about."

"So that's it. Just do nothing." Emma wasn't sure who to be more angry at. Astrid, or her father. "Look at how damaged he is. What if this results in reprecussions down the road?"

"Then we'll deal with them. I'm not going to let you, or your brother jeapordize each other's futures because of a lover's spat."

"Lover's spats have been known to drive people to suicide dad." Emma was still comforting her brother, who had stopped sniffling and shivering. "Let me at least cut all of her hair off or something. I'll make sure she pays for what she's done."

Suddenly Henry stood, throwing the blanket off him. His clothes were still soaked, but he didn't seem to care. "Don't worry about me Emma." He didn't sound sad anymore. Wiping his eyes with his wet sleeve, he sniffled one more time before wiping his eyes with his wet sleeve. His mood had changed. He was done feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to take life into his own hands, and do something drastic.

"Dad," he started, "I want to transfer schools."

Stan began coughing, choking on air at his son's strange request. "You want to what?"

"I can't keep going to school with a person who despises me so much."

"Where do you plan on going?" Emma asked. She was surprised at his sudden mood change.

Henry didn't even hesitate with his answer. "I'd like to go live with Uncle Gary and transfer to Berserker High."

"But that's all the way down in Texas!" Stan shouted.

"Dad please. I need to do this."

"And what if I refuse?"

He looked his father dead in the eye before giving his next answer. "Then those reprecussions Emma mentioned might just might become a reailty."

Stan swallowed. There was no way his son would do such a thing. Right? He had multiple break ups and rejections through out high school without doing anything drastic. But he wasn't his son, but maybe he could be reasoned with. "Henry, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Don't get so worked up over a girl."

Henry sat back down. He was hoping he wouldn't have to beg, but stubborness was something his family was known for. "Please dad. Let me go for at least a year. I need to get away from this town for awhile."

Stan sighed. "You really want to do this?"

Henry nodded. "I promise I'll be back to graduate from Berk High. Just give me some time to get over it. Away from her."

Stan sighed again before looking his son in the eyes. "Ok. Let me give Gary a call." In order to make said call he had to go to the landline in the kitchen due to the power still being out.

When their father was out of the room Emma wrapped the blanket back around her brother. "You sure you want to do this?"

He gave a determined nodd. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"What do you plan to do in Texas?"

He smiled. "I plan to change everything about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Astrid called me a hiccup. I'm gonna show her just how un-hiccup I am." He stood up again throwing the blanket off him. "When I return I won't be skin and bone. When I return I'll be taller, and stronger. I'll be every girls dream. No one will recognize me."

Emma tried to keep herself from laughing at her brother's crazy speech, but his back was to her so either he didn't notice, or didn't care. "And what do you plan to do with your new look when you get back?"

He turned to face her. "I'm gonna get Astrid to fall for me. And then," his hands formed fists as he looked her dead in the eye, "I'm going to rip her heart out."

Stan came back into the room just as the lights flickered back on. "Gary thinks it's a great idea."

Henry turned to him. "Really?"

Stan nodded. "Yep, so pack your bags. It looks like you're moving to Texas."

 _ **And thus begins Henry's quest for revenge. Chapters will eventually get longer as the story progresses. Chapter three will be up soon, so look out for it. Thanks for the faves and follows! Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back again with another. Thanks for all the attention this story has gotten. Two things I need to say. First let me just say that, yes this is based off the anime/manga Masamune-kun no Revenge by Hazuki Takeoka. Also, I'm not going to spoil the pairings for this story, because I want to keep everyone guessing to the end. I will say that once it is over, you won't be disappointed.**_

 _ **Anyway on to chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: The New Student

Frank sighed into his hands. It had been a week since the first day of his last year at Berk Hgh School. The years weren't as bad as he had imagined. Elementary and middle school had been especially tough on him because he was always an easy target for bullies. They would make fun of him for his weight, or his smarts, knocking his books out of his hands, tripping him in the halls, plus the occasional swirly. But then suddenly about half through eighth grade he got bigger. His fat began to form into muscle. And people stopped knocking him around. People suddenly wanted to be his friend. He got invited to things, whether it was parties, or clubs. He got asked to be on the football team, the soccer team, and the rugby team. But he knew that wasn't who he was. He knew brain was better than brawn, and that's why he joined the chess club.

Chess was one of his favorite hobbies. His dad had been a grandmaster, and he made sure his son was the best at the game. Frank could beat just about anyone, or anything. He won many trophies at many chess competitions, and during his freshman year, he joined the Berk High School chess club. He quickly surpassed all other members, and was the first freshman to be elected captain of the team. He led them to victory in many competitions, whether they were local, or out of town. He was so good, he managed to lead them to the nationals. And it was there he met-

"Franklin." A voice drew him out of his day dream.

Frank looked up at the teacher. "Yes sir?"

"You still awake over there?"

Frank nodded before sitting up straighter. "Yes sir, sorry Coach Michaels."

Michaels nodded before turning back around the board. Picking up a dry erase marker he wrote Feudalism in big letters across the top of the board. "Now as I was saying. Today we're going to be starting our lesson on feudalism, and how it impacted Europe. More specifically England." He turned back to the class. "Now, who here can tell me the definition of Feudalism? Anyone? Anyone?" He pointed to Astrid who shook her head. "Heather?" Coach pointed to the girl behind Astrid. She also didn't know. "Frank?" Coach Michaels asked.

Frank didn't know either, but he was at least going to give an answer. "Game of Thrones?" That got a laugh out of a few people, but alas, he was also wrong.

"Not quite, but good guess." He turned to the board and began to write. "Feudalism, by definition, was the dominant social system in medieval Europe, in which the nobility held lands from the crown in exchange for military service." When he was finished writing he turned back to the class. "Vassals, were tenants of the nobles, while peasants were obliged to live on their lord's land and pay him homage, labor, and a share of produce in exchange for military protection." He waited a few minutes before continuing. "Everyone got this?" He turned back to the board. "I'm erasing it." No one said anything, and so he erased the definition.

Frank yawned as the teacher droned on. He always enjoyed a good lecture, but the earliest class was always the hardest for him to pay attention in. He hated mornings. He jotted down notes as the teacher continued to talk. Coach Michaels was just getting into the Norman conquest of England when a knock came from the door.

Everyone looked up to see who it was. Coach put down his marker before moving to the door. He opened it to reveal two people. One was Principal Haddock, but who was the other one? He was a teenager. Obviously a new student. He had auburn hair that went down just above his shoulders. He was wearing a thin black leather jacket that was zipped half way up over what looked like a green T-shirt. He was also wearing blue jeans, and a pair of western boots. He had a black satchel hanging over his shoulder.

"Do you have a moment Coach?" Stan asked.

Michaels nodded. "Of course, come on in."

Stan led the new student into the room before standing him before the class. "Good morning students." Everyone responded with an uneven reply. "This," he firmly clasped the boy's shoulders, "is Andrew Henderson. He's a new student starting today, so let's make sure we make him feel welcome." Everyone responded with uneven 'Hi Andrews', and with that Stan released Andrew. "Well," he cleared his throat before reaching a hand out. "Good luck."

Andrew took. "Thanks Mr. Haddock." The guy had a deep nasally voice.

When Mr. Haddock was out of the room Coach Michaels introduced himself to the new student. "Well, welcome aboard Andrew. Why don't you take a seat," he looked across the room, but his class was one of the few that was full, "oh there's an open one right next to Frank."

"Who's that?" Andrew asked.

"The big blonde guy in the back." He pointed to Frank.

Andrew looked to Frank, and then to the empty seat before shrugging and making his way back. As Andrew made his way back, Frank looked at the time. It was almost time for the period to be over. He closed his note book and along with everyone else, began to put his things back in his back pack so he could be ready when the bell rang. Andrew sat down and turned to Frank. "High. I'm Andrew."

Frank paused long enough to shake the guy's hand. "Frank."

"Before you go." Michaels spoke up. "Let's review."

"What are we covering?" Andrew whispered.

"Right now? The impact Feudalism had on medieval Europe, and more specifically England." Frank answered.

Andrew smiled. "Nice! Norman Conquest, Serfs, Saxons, and the Doomsday Book."

Frank blinked at him. "Uh."

"Frank." Coach said. "What is the definition of Feudalism?"

"Uh." Frank had already put his notes away, but he remembered. "Fue-" but the new kid beat him to it.

"Feudalism was the dominant social system in medieval Europe in which the nobility held lands the nobility held lands from the crown in exchange for military service. Vassals were in turn tenants of the nobles, while serfs were obliged to live on their lord's land and give him homage."

Frank along with the rest of the class looked at him shocked. Coach Michaels cleared his throat. "Um. Good answer."

The bell rang soon after, and while a majority of the class was quick to run out the door, Frank held Andrew back. "Where did you learn that?"

He shrugged. "My old school's already covered this stuff."

Frank stood up revealing he and Andrew were the same height. He followed him out into the hallway. "Where is your old school?"

Andrew took his time in answering. "It was out of state."

"Oh really? Which state?"

"One on the other side of the country."

Frank usually wasn't one to prod, but Andrew seemed to be very intelligent. He wanted to find out where this guy was from. "Which state? Come on, you can tell me."

"Look man, no offence, but I don't know you well enough to share that information." He looked at his watch. "Hey we got two minutes to get to class. Can you point me towards the 300 hall?"

Frank nodded. "I'm actually headed there now."

"Cool."

"So what's your next class?" Frank asked.

Andrew pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "Uh, statistics."

Frank smiled. "Cool, mine too." Frank looked over at Andrew's schedule. "Oh, it looks like we're going to the same class."

Andrew nodded before putting his schedule back in his pocket. They continued their walk in silence. Andrew didn't seem like he wanted to share any information about his school, and so Frank wasn't going to try to force it out of him. Frank already knew Andrew had knowledge about history, but statistics was his domain. He was the king of this classroom.

Frank and Andrew made it to class with several seconds to spare and sat in the front of the room. After Andrew had introduced himself, and the lecture had begun, Frank managed to keep up no problem, but Andrew always seemed one step ahead, answering questions before he could, raising his hand before anyone else had finished jotting down the notes. Who did this guy think he was showing up out of nowhere and stealing his thunder?

Frank knew it wasn't fair to be angry at Andrew. Schools all over the country taught different curriculums at different times, and some states required certain things other states did not. And transferring from one state to another must have been difficult. Frank sighed as Andrew answered yet another question. 'Guess I'll just have to try harder.' He thought.

About half way through the class Frank gave up on trying to answer questions and just let Andrew have at it. By the time the bell rang Andrew was answering questions for the next day's lesson. He was relieved when the bell rang and class was over. He had to get away from this guy for a while before his brain exploded. Frank shook Andrew's hand before they parted ways. "You should sit with us at lunch. Our table is in the south west corner near the vending machines."

Andrew nodded. "I just might take you up on that."

Frank began to make his way to his third period class, which was astronomy. Another favorite for him. Not just because it was interesting, but because he got to sit next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Her milky white skin was always glowing. Her brunette hair was always pulled around her shoulder revealing beautiful green-

"Hey Frank." Heather said. She caught up with him on their way to Astronomy. Her sudden arrival startled him causing him to trip over himself and nearly topple over. She giggled at his clumsiness. "So I saw you talking to the new kid on your way to statistics."

Frank nodded. He and Heather shared several classes. Including History, Stat, and Astronomy, all back to back. "Y-Yeah I was. He seems like a nice guy."

Heather turned her head to look at him. "Where's he from?" She asked.

Frank sighed. "I'm not sure. He didn't seem to want to share information."

Heather nodded. "Must be a good school. Wherever it is."

Frank nodded. "Yeah."

They walked the next few seconds in silence. "Astrid seemed better today."

Heather shook her head. "She may act the different, but I can see it in her eyes. Deep down she's..."

They walked into Astronomy together and sat down in their usual spot. Heather began to get out her note taking tools, while all Frank could do was try not to stare at her. It was hard to do in the other classes because they sat on opposite sides of the room, but here he a got a full view of her.

She probably had no idea of his true feelings for her. And he was perfectly fine with that. They were good friends, and he would rather remain her friend, than wind up having his heart broken, so he kept his feelings to himself.

"What is it?" She asked.

Frank hadn't realized he was staring. He blinked before clearing his throat. "Uh, I was just looking at the moon poster on the wall."

Heather turned to look at said poster. He quickly buried his face in his book bag to grab his Astronomy note book and pencil while she was distracted. "That's Venus." She said turning back to him.

Frank pulled his stuff out. "Really? Hard to tell from here."

Heather cleared her throat. "You're acting weird today."

Frank shrugged as he opened his note book. "Guess it's the weather."

The bell rang signaling the start of class. "Alright class." Mr. Herpich walked up to the front of the room. "Today we'll be-" The door suddenly opened and Andrew walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Got lost on the way over."

Herpich nodded. "You must be Andrew." He turned to the class. "You can have that seat." He pointed to the empty desk behind Heather.

Andrew walked over and sat down in said seat. "Hey guys." He said sitting down. "What are the odds huh?"

"Yeah." Frank muttered. 'What are the odds?'

Luckily Andrew wasn't in his fourth period, which was orchestra. Again he got to sit next to Heather. Both of them were violin players. In fact both were the best violin players in the whole school. Or at least he was third and she was second. Astrid was first chair. She was always first chair. She had made region three years in a row, and state twice. Yes when it came to music, Astrid strived to be the best, and she always was.

After orchestra was lunch. He was seriously reconsidering having Andrew sit with him. He and his friends were considered some of the smartest in school, what if they left him for Andrew? He shook his head. There was no way something like that would happen. He made it to the lunch room just as the line was forming. Once he had his food, he went and sat down at his usual table. Gustav and Evan hadn't made it yet, but one person had.

"Hey Frank." Andrew greeted. He brought his own lunch that day, so he didn't have to wait in the line.

"Hey Andrew." Frank sat down across from him.

Frank hadn't known Andrew for very long, and since he wasn't open to talking about where he came from, Frank was having trouble finding a good conversation starter. So he decided to just wait for his other friends to show up.

Andrew decided to break the ice first. "Look Frank. I know what how you feel about me."

Frank stopped chewing and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked before swallowing.

Andrew took a swig from his water bottle before answering. "You're the smartest guy in class. Some guy comes in, and suddenly you find yourself being ousted in every subject. Right now I'm not someone you want to be around." Frank's face went red. Was he really that obvious in Astronomy? "If you don't want to be friends with me. I'll-"

"Of course I want to be friends with you!" Frank said. It said louder than intended and was drawing the attention of several other people. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm not used to having someone knowing more than I do. I guess I just, got a little emotional."

Andrew smiled. "I'm glad I made a friend on my first day."

Frank returned it. "Does this mean you'll tell me where you're from?" Andrew didn't answer, instead deciding to take another bite of his sandwich. Frank chuckled before eating some more of his food. "Guess I'll have to get to know you a little more."

As the time went by, more people came into the lunch room. In less than five minutes the room was full and the line long. Evan and Gustav were quick to find them. "Who's this?" Gustav asked sitting next to Andrew.

Andrew stuck his hand out. "Andrew." Gustav and Evan shook it. "Frank here has been helping me find my way around the school."

"Really?" Evan asked. "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Frank." Evan bumbed Frank's shoulder with his own.

"You know I don't." Frank muttered.

Andrew chuckled. "Even if we both swung that way, he wouldn't be the one I'd go for. There's only one person I'm after."

"You sound so serious." Evan said.

Andrew looked him dead in the eye. "Because I am."

"Who are you after?" Gustav asked.

Andrew finished his sandwich before washing it down with another swig from his water bottle. "It's not important. "

Frank shook his head before taking another bite of his own food. 'Who is this guy?'

 _ **Who is this new student? And who is it he's after? As you can see this was a time skip. I promise we'll start getting into the good stuff soon, just bear with me. Thanks for all the faves and follows! Till next time!**_


End file.
